Alyssa
by Tia Zabini
Summary: Lyssa is Hermione's older sister, she's infuriating at times and she's full of secrets but Hermione couldn't live without her, without Alyssa Hermione would never had seen the other side to Draco Malfoy... (Eventual Hermione/Draco and Charlie romance) Follows the storyline of the Deathly Hallows 1/2
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to give you guys fair warning, this is my first FanFic and I'm not sure that anybody's going to like it. I am a relatively new fan of Harry Potter and I wanted to have a shot at this so please be nice if I get some details wrong I'd appreciate you informing me about anything that you think needs improvement or changed completely.**

 **Timeline: Before, during and after the war with he-who-shall-not-be-named (1979-...)**

 **Summary : I was wondering how much the world of Harry Potter and the wars outcome itself could be influenced by adding just one additional character, then I got around to creating a wholly new story not as good as the original but I like the romantic angle so, this story is about Hermione Granger, her love life, her family life, and how she became Lethal to anybody or anything that got between her and either of the aforementioned. (Hermione/Draco)**

 **Rating: NC-17/M+**

 **Characters: JK Rowlings fantastic creations and also my own additions along the way mainly Granger**

 **This chapter will be mostly about setting the scene/ a snapshot of the sisters relationship, the next ones will be more "action filled" so I hope you don't give up on me just yet. Plus I'm aiming to update every Sunday.**

* * *

September 19th 1979, Hermione Jean Granger is born to two Muggle dentists. She was technically their only child, but her father held a secret albeit not knowing about his first daughter himself. Hermione was 9 when her sibling was discovered or rather when her siblings mother discovered her father. Colleen Allaway had shown up at their door randomly one evening, Hermione returned home from school to hear a woman screaming madly from her kitchen. Mrs Allaway did ever had a way with words. Hermione had been cornered by her mother quickly after emerging from the hall to peek into the room curious as to what all the shouting was about. Her crying mum had ushered her upstairs and into her room, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, that was when the world changed about Hermione and it would never be the same. It didn't take long for the details to be worked out, it was strangely easy for Mrs Allaway to walk into her peaceful home unannounced and put pressure on her parents marriage, funds and sanity.

Where Hermione felt she was dull her sister was vibrant with honey, gold hair that permanently looked well kept rather than her own bushy, brown birds nest. Lyssa had eyes which were also brown but where Hermione's were muddy, dull and average, Lyssa's eyes were striking, doe but huge and flecked with green and autumns burnt orange, unique. Where Hermione was short, Lyssa was tall, where Hermione was pale, Lyssa was tanned and where Hermione was flat and boyish, Lyssa was curvy. Overall, Lyssa was beautiful in Hermione's opinion. And yet there was more, Hermione felt outmatched by her sister even in the classroom, yes Lyssa was quite a few years older but it didn't matter to her, hermione spent hours studying even then but Lyssa got top results and perfect marks regardless of her social life, which Hermione didn't have at all. Alyssa Allaway was flawless in Hermione's opinion, but of corse thats what all little sisters think about their role models.

In her older sister Hermione had finally found a friend, regardless of her bookish nature and she loved her for looking past that, she'd never had many friends. True, from the start Hermione had been relatively scared and apprehensive but they had soon gotten past that.

The day Hermione met Alyssa was just a month after Mrs Allaway's rude interruption of her simple life. Once more she had returned home to find a stranger in the kitchen, this one was quieter but her agitation was clear in her pretty features, she didn't want to be there. Hidden behind the wooden frame of the door Hermione waited a while to listen to the awkward conversation taking place. Two cold cups of tea sat forgotten on the table where her father sat rigid and stuttering, a young girl was at the opposite side of the room, facing the door where Hermione was hiding. She was leaning casually against the counter, as far away from her father as possible, feigning nonchalance in obvious discomfort and she still looked perfect in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black vest, her black heeled boots angled precariously as she lounged back but it was clear that she was not going to fall, she was too controlled, her hair tousled artfully around her face of light makeup. Hermione was envious at that moment, she could never walk in those heels and her breasts would never look as good in that vest never mind her flat behind in those jeans and she was never good at her own makeup not that she felt it made much difference as she would still be ugly.

Hermione began to listen to her "I'm not going to apologise you know." She stated, glaring daggers at her father, silence followed so she continued. "Thats what you really want isn't it ? Me to apologise, make it all better and disappear ? It's not going to happen I have nowhere to go at the minute and you owe me at least that so stop trying to make this less awkward it's not going to happen lets just take it as it comes, carry on and as soon as possible i'll be out of your hair comprendes ?" Still dumbfounded her father took a while to reply, eventually he rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hands and cleared his throat.

"I don't want you to apologise, this was all my doing..." She interrupted

"All your doing ! I know that I wasn't exactly planned but you can have the decency to pretend that your mistake was ... Gods I don't know just don't try and make it better with words, for what it's worth i'm thankful that you made that mistake or else I wouldn't be here so lets just try and get on with it please. What i'm trying to say is don't try and make excuses whats done is done, que sera sera." Silence once again followed. "So... who's this then ?" She smiled changing the subject and turning towards Hermione." To this day Hermione still wonders how Lys always knows when someones there, she doesn't even have to look. The young Hermione broke out of her frozen daze after being caught in the act of eavesdropping and walked timidly into the kitchen.

Father then seemed to break out of his own trance. "Oh Hermione dear your home !" He seemed relieved to have an ally.

"Hi dad..." She smiled to her father, then looked to her sister who then stepped away from her counter top to bend a little and extend a hand.

"Well hello there hermione _dear,"_ she shot their father an indiscernible look, "I'm Alyssa, your half sister." She stated and smiled. Taking her hand slowly she shook it just once and found her voice.

"Good evening Alyssa, I'm Hermione." The older girls shaped brow rose slightly and her rouged lip curled at the corner, Hermione began to blush, she opened and shut her mouth not being able to find any words, thankful the elder spoke again.

"Well ... I think you kinda told me that already," She smiled fully and winked, "Just call me Lyssa kid, Lys if you feel like it." She ruffled Hermione's hair then, an action she despised but she was glad that her sister didn't seem to hate her, affection was good she decided, overanalysing as usual. Dad took that opportunity to interject.

"Why don't you show Lys..." He received a glare at the use of her pet name, "Alyssa, where she'll be sleeping Hermione ?" The two would be sharing, not ideal but if they got on well Hermione supposed she could live with it, after all she had expected a much different person who would hate her and make her uncomfortable in her own home, she was thankful that at least Alyssa seemed nice so she lead her upstairs in silence. It was Lyssa who started up the conversation again in their room.

"So... your just back from school then ?" She asked as Hermione set down her school bag.

"Yep ..."

"Where'd you go ?"

"St Mary's... down the road."

"Ah, you like it ?"

"Yeah, I like school." Gaining a little more confidence Hermione decided to expand "I can't wait to start high school though, I wanna be a dentist or a doctor, something useful like mum and dad." She smiled enthusiastically.

"You must be pretty smart then ?"

"Top of the class." She announced proudly, Lys laughed slightly, embarrassed Hermione changed the subject. "Where do you go ?"

"Erm... I went to... boarding school up in Scotland, recently finished actually" She had initially hesitated so Hermione didn't pry further, they had continued to talk about pretty irrelevant things until dinner which was full of awkward silences which Lyssa took it upon herself to fill as many as possible, she spoke mainly to Hermione and by the end of the first night the two were on good terms, by the time Lyssa had to work, Hermione was very sad to see her go especially due to the fact that she couldn't even take her to the station to bid her goodbye.

The next couple of years the sisters spent growing closer, Lyssa chose to stay with the Grangers more frequently over holidays and such rather than staying with friends, she couldn't get a place of her own, Hermione never asked her why she loved their time together, her relationship with their father didn't drastically improve but Lyssa and Mrs Granger had secured an amiable relationship mostly due to the fact that she was good for Hermione especially when she turned 11.

* * *

Hermione's Hogwarts acceptance letter came as a shock to everyone, especially Lyssa who seemed ecstatic and was eager to show her sister the incredible world that she now had access to, September 19th 1990 was an amazing day for Hermione, Lys explained the important details and the gaps were slowly filled in, Lyssa was a witch, Hermione was a witch, finally something that they could explore together. After constant begging from her birthday until October Hermione's parents agreed to allow the elder to take Hermione into the wizarding world for the first time. When the time finally came Hermione was terrified so Lyssa did what she did best to rest her nerves, be a royal pain in her ass, sarcastic bitch.

The morning of the girls trip Lyssa left Hermione to get ready and went downstairs to make herself coffee, upon returning she dramatically gasped, gripped her chest and began to hyperventilate, the dramatic production made her hermione break into a fit of giggles, nerves receding knowing that Lyssa would fix the problem with her usual ease

"No, just no." Was all she said when she calmed.

"What ?" Hermione threw out her arms and turned to her, " Help me please." She frowned and looked down at her shoes, the same awful ones that she wore to school. Lyssa just smiled, placed her coffee on the side table and clapped her hands together.

"This is the wizarding world H you gotta make a good first impression, have fun and not embarrass me." She winked and got to work, finally allowed to use magic in front of her sis.

"What are you doing ?" Hermione cautiously asked when she noticed Lyssa's wand trained on her head.

"Fixing your hair first, then everything else." The girls laughed the whole time, it wasn't exactly Hermione's thing but when Lys set her mind on something there was no point resisting and she fancied dressing up a little anyways, she'd been reading up in the books her sister had given to her, her favourite being Hogwarts-A History, and she had found that wizards had their own dress code and way of life completely separate to that of the muggles, which her parents were now classed as to her.

By the time Lyssa was finished, Hermione had her hair straighter than usual and more controlled swept artfully into a french twist, her cheeks were lightly rouged and eyes enlarged with brown shadows, liner and mascara, Lyssa's speciality and her lips were glossed. She was then dressed in what Lyssa claimed to be casual but even Hermione had to admit the jeans and blouse did seem to improve her body shape making her seem curvier in the right places, still she felt insignifiant next to Lys who was dressed similarly but was so much more.

"You wanna wear those boots ?" Lyssa pulled her from her daydream.

"What boots ?" Hermione was confused.

"My black ones, you like then right ? They'll go perfectly." Hermione knew what she was talking about, Lyssa's heeled boots were her favourite item of clothing and due to her extensive wardrobe, which mostly consisted of tight jeans leather and inappropriately cut exposing objects, that was really something, Hermione had first met her in those boots, it was definitely a monumental day when she allowed somebody else to wear them.

"No thanks I don't think I can handle the heel." It wasn't a lie but it was still a weak excuse, Lyssa ignored her shoved her onto the bed and forcefully put the boots onto her feet.

"See ? perfect." She smiled.

"Do you ever listen to me ?" Hermione asked, trying to sound angry but failing. Lyssa smirked,

"Only when your being a moany goody two shoes with no fashion sense." She supplied.

"Bitch." Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I know I am and ya know you love it." She smiled and both sister ended up giggling on their way downstairs, Hermione shouted goodbye to her parents before they made their exit and she had her first experience of apparition.

"Try not to puke." Lyssa joked before turning serious, "Do you think you're gonna puke ?" No reply, "Shit girl don't you dare puke on my shoes !" Hermione made a retching sound and turned away from her sister who was very distressed at the idea of sick on her best boots, she couldn't take much more Hermione turned back around laughing maniacally.

"Gottcha !" She giggled, Lyssa just punched her in the arm then dragged her down the side street to a pub, The Leaky Cauldron, at the back of which was a wall, a solid brick wall. When one uses the correct password, to Hermione's amazement that solid brick wall opens, unexplainably. The two then walked out into a bustling street.

"May I present ... Diagon Alley !" Lyssa exclaimed with a dramatic flourish for her benefit.

The street was full to the bursting with people unlike the normal that Hermione was used to back in the muggle world, Lyssa narrated the whole thing as they went along, she described everything they were seeing from the peculiar wizarding robes to the more important things, specifically Flourish and Blotts the huge book store which she knew her sister would just love, in fact Lys had to wait for just over two hours so that Hermione could peruse the books and pick out a few, in the end leaving the sore with at least a dozen which Lyssa conveniently placed into her tiny bag.

"Extension Charm." She explained simply at her sisters dumbfounded look.

"Ah, I have to get one of those ..."

Next came the all important trip to Ollivander's where Hermione got her wand, or rather a wand chose her as Garrick Ollivander so helpfully put it, you could almost see the cogs in Hermiones brain spinning away rapidly trying to figure it all out which of course she couldn't , a beautifully carved 10 and 3/4 length vine wood with a dragon heartstring, which she was extremely happy about and eager to try out which unfortunately she should not do but obviously Lyssa would take her somewhere secluded so she could practice, she was always a slightly bad influence, as they were leaving Hermione obviously was full of questions.

"So how does the wand choose ?" She was excitable and fidgety as she asked and Lys knew that there wee many questions to come so decided that they should find somewhere to sit a while.

"Okay three choices to sit and eat Rosa Lee's the tea shop, Florean's the ice-cream parlour which I personally recommend or back to the Leaky Cauldron ?" She smiled at her sister who was at a height with her in those shoes.

"Icecream then ?"

"Good choice." Lyssa said with a serious expression on her face, flinging her arm around Hermione's shoulders she pressed their cheeks together as she steered them in the right direction, "This is serious Hermione."

"Um ... Whats up?"

"You really think you're up for it ?" She nodded. "Choosing a flavour is really hard, you have to be prepared." She winked and Hermione giggled again. Once they were settled down in the parlour the barrage of questions immediately started, bracing herself Lyssa sat and looked at her sister while eating.

"How do the wands do that ?"

"Do what exactly ?"

" _Choose_ the witch."

"Dont know, next question."

"Seriously though, do you not find it strange ?"

"No, you shouldn't need everything explained to you H just live in the moment a bit, come on next question or we're gonna be here all day."

"Is your wand different then ?"

"Yep."

"How ?"

"Well I got mine in Ollivander's too but mines different you see, It's 14 inches, a little longer than yours and it's made of Rosewood not Vine but mine has a dragon heartstring core, the same as yours."

"Oh... why ?" Lyssa couldn't help laughing a little again.

"I don't know !" She exhaled dramatically.

"What's a kneazle ?"

"They're like cats, I'll show you one later."

"Do broomsticks really fly ?"

"Yes."

"Whats the point thought ? why not just apparate or whats the green stuff you told me about ?"

"Floo, and what are you on about ! Broomsticks are great fun, great for travel and also without Brooms how would we play quidditch ?"

"Oh so like the motorbikes of the wizarding world then." Hermione smirked.

"How do you mean ?"

"Pointless because they do the same as a car but are more dangerous and only idiots hell bent on getting hurt ride them." Lyssa just kicked her under the table which started a small kicking war resulting in melted ice-cream drips everywhere and two red faced laughing girls. Once they caught their breathe silence reigned for just two seconds.

"Whats quidditch ?" Safe to say the day was a long one but it was one of the last the two would have to share alone together for a long while.

* * *

Alyssa spent Christmas with the Granger's that year rather than bunking over and intruding upon her friends holidays or spending the family season alone, she had no friends to turn to anymore, she could just rent an empty place or just squat but she decided to spend the holiday season with family for the first time in an age. It was the best that she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and also the strangest.

Christmas eve she was hurried upstairs into their shared bedroom by Hermione at 8:30 where she was promptly told to change into her PJ's and sleep, immediately. The next morning she discovered why, when her sister dragged her out of bed at 5am Lyssa was grateful for the early night and also shocked at what she found, Hermione had gotten that exited over a pile of presents, most of which were obviously books. Lyssa herself was not accustomed to piles of gifts but she had lots of friends who would be positively offended by what Hermione had received books upon books upon books.

"God are you not even the slightest bit giddy ? Not even on Christmas morning !" Hermione poked her playfully, smiling Lyssa brightened up her mood for her little sisters benefit.

"Sure H, I have to go and get your present from me I can't wait till you see it !"

"Well that'll have to wait," She smirked, Lyssa felt a little queasy with worry at the sight, "It's tradition for mum and dad to open their presents from me first and I guess that you will this year." Lysssa's stomach dropped.

"Oh no H, I told you not to bother, please don't, you know how I am with this kinda situation come on..." She was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

Hermione had shot up fem her seat on the couch and clasped Lyssa's jaw shut so she could scream "Merry Christmas !" to her drowsy parents.

The rest of the morning was relatively awkward and moved at a snails pace, Hermione to a few books, a set of stationary and some clothes sent from more distant relatives, her parents oh-so imaginatively also bought her a few more books, a new bag and some other bits and pieces. Then it had come to Lyssa who had to keep a straight face and stay calm as she was handed a box from her father, she was polite and opened it shocked to see that he had given her a rather beautiful locket, "Like 'Mione's." He explained, he never did seem to be a man with a wild imagination and buying both daughters the same things with slight differences showed this clearly.

'You really shouldn't have..." Lyssa didn't really know what to say, not even her sarcastic brain telling her that he didn't really even know her he'd just categorised her with Hermione didn't make her feel easier about it, in the back of her mind there was a niggling thought that maybe he thought of her as a daughter too, maybe she wasn't so far off Hermione. "Thank you." She finished smiling at her dad who had gotten beetroot red waiting for her to insult him.

"Right ..." Lyssa interrupted the silence that she had unintentionally created, "My turn, if you'll excuse me a moment." At that she walked upstairs got her coat and then went back to the living room, "Be back in a bit." She just caught Mrs Granger say something about her being ungrateful and that she was obviously rushing out to get something now as she had forgotten and she slammed the door behind her and ran out so she could rush to her hiding spot in the back o the old garage, retrieving the gifts she walked back inside, in the living room once more she didn't even acknowledge Mrs Granger, she threw her dad a small black box and did the same to his wife albeit reluctantly after hearing her snide comment then pulled the best gift from inside her coat and passed it to Hermione.

"Careful, he's cranky." She smiled and winked at her little sister who's mouth was almost touching the floor before her face was all but split in half by her huge grin.

"Oh my god !" Was all she said for a while staring dumbfounded at the orange bundle of fur in her arms, when he stretched out to yawn her expression changed a little, wary, "What exactly is it ? I think I sort of recognise it. " She inquired.

"He's half cat but also part kneasle, your first familiar if you like him, like the ones in the magical menagerie that I showed you in Diagon Ally, whaddaya think ?" with tears in her eyes hermione thrust herself into her sisters arms with a shout of thank you, the rest of her rambling was too muffled to make out but Lyssa was pretty sure it was positive.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, the ideal Christmas day with heaps of food and laughter, Lyssa was extremely happy except with her small confrontation when Mrs Granger had her cornered in the kitchen.

"I don't want to offend you but how did you afford all that ?" She asked, smiling sourly probably assuming that she had stolen the gifts.

"Your earrings were a gift from a friend but I'll never wear them, they're not really my style but I think they'll suit you. Half-blood kneasles aren't really worth that much anyways, they're not as smart as the real thing but he'll live longer than your normal cat and be a better pet i'm hoping, besides she needed one anyway to take to Hogwarts, a companions pretty useful no ?" She was studying the older woman's face the entire time she spoke, "The cufflinks weren't very original I have to admit but they're charmed, they'll put themselves away because apparently he can never help losing them." She smiled then and added,"Sorry to disappoint, you should probably know though, it would't make much difference I'm a very well off girl, when I get my inheritance i'll be right out of your hair but I wouldn't expect you're daughter to stick around here as much." She saw the woman's face contort in anger and couldn't resist, " You can't blame me, she doesn't really like malicious people, what have I even done to you huh ?" Smirking she made her way into the woman's face invading her personal space, she shrank back a little in anticipation.

"Excuse me." She chirped walking back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick not to say thanks for reading, please give me some feedback if you have time I'm not sure about my grammar and I'd like to improve on any dodgy facts I won't be offended if I make a mistake and you take the time to tell me, I'd be really grateful thanks.**

* * *

The day Hermione was due to leave for Hogwart's her mother said goodbye at home making an excuse about being needed at the practice but hermione didn't mind she'd just received an early birthday present, Lyssa used a special charm to extend the bag that she'd gotten for christmas as it was her favourite, then she slipped in a small gift and a promise that she'd meet her in Hogsmead if she ever needed anything, she only had to owl. Then Hermione, Lyssa and their father drove to the station where her father bid his farewell and Lys took her through the portal into platform 9 and 3/4's. Hermione almost got tearful for the first time then.

"Don't worry H." Lys hugged her and hunched over to her height, "You'll write yeah, tell me everything." She nodded, "And what can there be to know about that you haven't read about already ?" She shrugged, " So, you just stand up tall...thats it and then you get on the train and start the journey to the best place in the world I know you're gonna love it."

"But what if I..." Lys cut her off.

"No what ifs, your gonna het on that train and make some friends." Hushing her with a finger so she couldn't interrupt and complain, "Your gonna walk into the first car that you see that has people that look nice to you then your gonna do what I would do."

"But how do I do that ? I'm not like you Lys."

"Okay you see those two ?" She pointed to the first kids she saw, obviously first years one was probably a Weasley, they were always decent she told her sis, some others also looked vaguely familiar, she settled on the young boy that tripped over her and landed in between her and her sister.

"Sorry ..." He mumbled, Lyssa grabbed his arm and heaved him up.

"Carefull where your going." She smiled at the kid and keeping an arm around his shoulder's continued, "And you are ?" He blushed a little and stuttered out.

"N...n...Neville L...l..." She couldn't take much more so she stopped him.

"Well it was nice of you to drop in Neville, this is Hermione." She nodded towards her, "Why don't you two help each other out ? H here can help you survive the journey into a carriage and you can help her carry all those bags to the baggage trains." She suggested.

"O...o..."

"Ok ! Great !" She finished for him looking at her sister apologetically, "She'll catch up you get a head start with those bags Norman." She nudged him forwards.

"He said Neville, his names Neville." Hermione was unammused.

"Yeah whatever the important thing is your not alone, make some new friends and you'll do great, you'll get a house and everything so you'll easily do it yeah?"

"Yeah." She stead with renewed fervour, "I'll just be confident and cool like you said. What house did you say you were in Lys ?"

Smiling Lyssa replied, "Do you veer stop asking questions ? Never mind that anyway,no time, you shouldn't even mention me ok ? My ... reputation won't do you any favours whatsoever and you don't want that, just go and have fun." They hugged a final time and with the return of Neville, Lyssa watched her sister and the train shoot off into the distance, now it was out of her hands and into Hermione's.

* * *

Once she was on the Hogwart's express seated next to her new found friend and off on her way, Hermione took some time to work out her game plan, she knew what was coming she'd read about it and had Lyssa explain it but now it was too real, for the first time in her life her parents would not be on call to come and save her. Even if they wanted to they were muggle, Lyssa was her only lifeline here and she was back on the platform. Hermione had to close her eyes to keep from hyperventilating, repeating three lines in her head as a mantra. _"I will be fine, I will be okay, Just do what Lyssa would do and I will be fine..."_ But she wasn't all that sure that acting like Lys was a good idea, as she wasn't sure she could pull it off, she would soon find out. She reached into her bag and found a small girt from Lys, a set of quills, the ones she had wanted but didn't mention because she couldn't afford, she smiled interrupted from her thoughts

"Excuse me ... H...H..."

"H-er-mi-o-ne." She corrected Neville saying her name clearly and phonetically, hopefully he'd stop choking on it. she softened her tone at the terrified look on his face, "How can I assist you Neville ?" She smiled.

"Well... ergh... I lost Trevor." He looked down sheepishly as if she would berate him.

"Trevor ?"

"My toad." She looked at him, completely at a loss for words and a little worried that this buffoon would be her only friend, " _Just do what Lyssa would do and I will be fine, I will be ok. I will be a-ok. Oh God ! Channel Lyssa !"_

She put on her calm and collected face, channeling Lyssa as it were and replied doing her best impression with her trademark "Ah." with the quirk of her lips and condescending eyes that she imagined Lyssa giving, then following it with a smile, she wasn't going to even attempt a wink.

"Will you watch my stuff while I find him ?" Neville weirdly seemed more at ease, the Lyssa thing was working !

"Sure thing." She lounged back, then felt weird and sat forward again in her usual ridged Hermione posture to watch Neville stand then presently fall as the train rocked ever so slightly it would have otherwise been unnoticeable. _Channeling Lyssa, Channeling Lyssa, I will be okay, I will make friends, I will channel Lyssa and therefore I will make friends._

"Why don't you just sit back..." She had an arm flub casually about his shoulder but she felt awkward hence her arm being painfully locked as she froze not knowing what to do in social situations like the one she had just foolishly created so once again putting on her mask she became her sister and carried on talking, Lyssa always talks herself out of these situations. "I'll find the frog..." Searching for a Lys like word she settled on "Bud." She mentally face palmed, then she took her arm from Neville's shoulder and strode from the busy car with most people now looking at her.

"He's a toad ..." She heard Neville say as she left, of course she knew that but Lyssa would never show that much interest, she was a slight bitch and she was good at it, it added nonchalance to the situation which meant she would not be seen too attached to Neville or his toad, Lyssa was right she always overanalysed, she straightened herself out and moved up the centre of the train, she would find some better friends right now and she would be ok, the next car she entered would be a new start, she just had to choose the right one. Remembering her sisters words about Weasley's all being decent she recognised the red head from earlier, thankfully he was in an almost empty car, the two boys looked good enough to her, game face on she entered and the rest was painful. The only thing Hermione could think to say at that moment was...

"Has anyone seen a toad ? A boy called Neville's lost one." It was the redhead that spoke, the one that was meant to be decent,

"No." He stated simply, _"Think Hermione ! He's using a wand ! Yes ..._

"Oh, are you doing magic ? Let's see then." She smirked, crossed her arms to hide her shaking hands and leant back against the doorframe to support her unstable legs, she was never good at making friends.

His attempt at magic was truly pitiful. "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow !" There was a zap, nothing happened and the boy just shrugged sheepishly, Hermione knew that she could talk about magic, she'd read every book available to hr s she tried to be supportive and nice.

"Are you sure it's a real spell ?" She asked, but then, as always her mouth kept moving and words kept spewing out, she was trying to be confident like Lys but all she ended up achieving was sounding like an utter bitch, also like Lys but it wasn't a good tactic for making frinds. "Well, it's not very good is it ?Of course I,ve only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me." A lie to try and claw back a little respect form the two she was currently alienating, the only spell she had successfully pulled off with the help of her sister was ... "For example." She crossed over to the other darker haired boy and sat before him trying not to smile at her genius. "Oculus Reparo." She pointed her wand at his glasses, he flinched slightly and then looked down his nose and watched in amazement as his glasses battered noseband was repaired, taking them off to get a better look, eyes wide. "Thats better isn't it ?" Thank god she'd done something right. Then she stared at his forehead, a strange thing to do but she had seen something amazing, she'd read about this boy and Lyssa had told her all about his part in the downfall of the dark lord whose name she was never able to find. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger... and you are ...?" She looked to the ginger.

"I'm ... Ron Weasley." He spluttered mouth full, she fought not to frown at him

"Pleasure." she smiled, "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood to leave but at the door she turned, she felt a little affection towards the flame haired buffoon already so did something pretty motherly in her opinion. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know ?" The final sarcastic comment was very Lyssaesque, taking away from the almost affectionate way she had addressed him, he was fumbling and growing red she took pity eventually, "Right there." she pointed to the spot with a small laugh, embarrassed he scratched his nose and stared at his feet as she made her exit, hopefully her could forgive her that one, she wouldn't mind being the smarter friend for once.

It didn't take long for the train to reach its destination as she had predicted, they'd followed the monstrously big man "Hagrid he'd called himself to some boats to complete the journey, it was all incredible, Hermione was swept away in it all especially the sight of the huge castle settled in the beautiful rural scene, it was like a post card. Finally entering what would soon become her home she set eyes on a witch at the top of the stairwell, Hermione's eyes were drawn to her pointed ha and clothes, she was obviously the real deal, she'd never really seen people wearing what were called wizarding robes outside of Diagon alley, she had a feeling that there would be more where that came from and was excited at the thought, this would be completely different. The woman continued to speak but Hermione was still in a daydream, besides she new what was coming and all about the house system and points that she was determined to earn lots of, she was rudely pulled out of her daze when there was a shout from beside her and Neville dashed forward.

"Trevor !" He shouted, Hermione had to ditch this kid, fast. The witch just looked down at Neville who apologised and went back to his place by Hermione who shook her head slightly.

"The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She then left giving a greased up blond boy, who obviously thought a lot of himself as he moved through the crowd shoving hermione out of the way in the process, enough time to make his way up to Harry Potter.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." People began to whisper and stare but hermione had her attention glued upon the pompous little boy who had the nerve to shove her away so carelessly, it was unbelievable to think that her venomous glare didnt burn holes into the back of his skull, or at least set fire to his hair which must have been incredibly flammable due to all of the product. He continued anyways, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." sidekicks she presumed, all spineless children needed those. "and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." She heard Ron snicker at his name and seemed to recall it herself _"Malfoy... Malfoy... maybe Lyssa mentioned a Malfoy."_ The skinny brat then turned his attention to Ron, Hermione felt strangely protective over the two boys and was thinking about saying something but it wasn't smart to get involved yet, she had to be logical and choose allies wisely seeing as Neville had been a failure. "Think my name's funny do you ? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe ? You must be a Weasley." That was the last straw, she could never stand a bully, getting riled up se braced herself to hear him out and see what the boys would say, then she would make her move, only if they couldn't handle themselves but secretly she wished that they wouldn't so she could give the little prick a piece of her mind. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended a slimy hand, Hermione was all but seething, this was a side of her that never came out.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Was all Harry said, Hermione on the other hand was about to start screaming but McGonagall returned smacking Malfoy on the shoulder with the paper in her hand causing him to retreat with his tail between his legs sending a feeble glare Harry's way, they were ready for then, she would soon have a house and be an official student at Hogwarts. She found her way behind Ronald and Harry to enter the Great Hall which was scattered with floating candles and 4 long tables lined the room, all bereft of food, she looked up.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." She told them, not really thinking, sometimes the facts just found their way out of her mouth before she could stop them. Dumbledore the famous head teacher then rose to say a few words, every person in the rooms eyes were automatically transfixed upon him.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. thank you." No, not like normal school at all.

McGonagall then spoke again, "All right will you all wait along here, please ? Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. One by one they were given houses, Ronald went to Gryffindor along with Harry, the Malfoy boy went to Slytherin, obviously where he belonged, when it was Hermione's turn her mantra had changed _"Be calm like Lyssa, please get Gryffindor, Please get Gryffindor, Be like Lyssa..."_ The hat spoke to her then.

"One or the other girlie." _"Gryffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor..."_

"Griffindor !" It announced, thankful to be near her new found friends, even if they hadn't exactly accepted her yet Hermione didn't think about it until later, if she had to make a choice, then Lyssa could not have been in Gryffindor. It was no matter though, soon there was food on the table and Hermione was distracted by a small boy names Seamus who was spouting on about being a half and half muggle-wizard as if it was the best thing in the world while sitting next to Neville. This wouldn't be a bad place for her she decided, nobody was shy about talking to her, she would make friends and be happy here, she decided after a conversation with Nearly headless Nick which had been scarring to say the least but it was her own fault she had asked how a person could be nearly headless, he had only shown her what she wanted.

Percy lead them to the dormitories after dinner, the group was gasping and slack jawed the entire way, Hermione had never seen moving paintings and some even talked as they went by ! The Griffindor common room was huge and she got a bunk in a shared room with three girls who seemed to be nice, it was all going well for her even if she was a little homesick, she was reunited with Crookshanks and she got to writing a short letter to Lys, her first week was amazing, all the rest was history.


	3. Chapter 3

By Halloween Harry, Ron and hermione had their first adventure, defeating a mountain troll and cementing their friendships and by June the tree had stopped Quirrel's attempt to help the dark lord steal the Philosopher's stone, that break Lyssa had the stories relayed to her even though she had all of the information from previous letters, her second year was no less eventful with her turning herself part cat with polyjuice then being petrified by a Basilisk and still managing to help solve its mystery but that summer she spent in France with her parents missing out on the chance to see Lys much to her disappointment.

By the time she was 14 Hermione had a time turner in her possession so she could attend extra classes and she saved an innocent man from dement ors, never mind surviving a werewolf attack and rescuing Buckbeak. That summer she spent surrounded by her own friends even attending the 442nd Quiddich world cup. Then surprisingly Lyssa got the impression through the letters that the hardest period of time for Hermione was trying to reconcile Harry and Ron after their falling out over the tri-wizard tournament, Lyssa then got the full lengthy account about her sisters first romance with The Victor Krum along with a picture taken of her at the Yule ball, Hermione had certainly grown up into a beautiful young woman, and her blazing row with Ron which was obviously to Lyssa about their "Pent up sexual frustration and undeniable attraction to each other." as she'd phrased it. Hermione had told her all about how Victor had rescued her when she was a hostage under the lake, and how she'd figured out how Rita Skeeter was getting all of her information but once again never got to see her, hermione spent that summer in the headquarters of the order of the Pheonix, she never got to tell Lyssa this but she knew even if she didn't admit it. Hermione did however explain the existence of extendable ears as shown by the Weasley twins and was overexcited about the fact she became a prefect, by her 16th birthday though Lyssa noticed her becoming even more distant, she never did tell her about the first meeting of Dumbledore's army on October 5th 1995, in the Hog's Head inn, Lys knew anyway but she didn't tell her of course.

By 1996, the only contact the two sisters really had became scarcer, Lyssa knew why but hermione never admitted it, after taking her O.W.L.s Hermione had entered a world she was not ready for, her and the other members of DA had rushed off to the Ministry on Thestrals of all things to take on a Dark threat, Hermione ended up injured after a battle with a group of death eaters but Lyssa's intervention (Calling the older order members) had prevented any more children getting hurt seriously, the only casualty was Sirious Black, a friend of Lyssa's, she felt extremely guilty and the sisters wrote less and less with the only real communication being a letter commemorating Hermione's 17th after she spent Christmas with the Order caring for the Weasley father.

It was well known that it was July when The Dark Lord came back out into the open, the second Great Wizarding War of their time had begun. First dozens of juggles were killed with the fall of the Brockdale Bridge when the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to step aside for the Dark Lord before he began taking the lives of Wizards, the Dark Lord himself killed the Head of Magical Law enforcement Amelia Bones and then Order member Emmeline Vance met her own grisly end and more followed her. Lyssa watched as Voldemort bred death eaters and recruited giants and even knew of his plan to get Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore, punishment for Lucius' failure as the boy would certainly be killed, she informed the headmaster of this discreetly through Snape who would soon know anyways, Lyssa was almost caught by Bellatrix and Narcissa at Snape's residence trying to warn him of the newest happenings, she watched the Unbreakable Vow be made and prayed for the mans very soul.

The things almost went back to relative normalcy a while for the younger sibling, Hermione wrote a little more often particularly about Ron and his relationship with a girl named after a flower of some sort and Harry's ingenious trick with Felix Felicis (liquid luck) and how the team won the match. She then attended Slughorn's Christmas party and taking Lyssa's advice she took Cormac McLaggen in an effort to piss off Ron. It was June before everything got bad again, Dumbledore was lost. The death affected every witch and every wizard in the world. The war had it's first famous victime and while half of the population mourned the great loss, the other half celebrated a victory.

Snape ran after he killed he friend, he left with the group of death eaters in attendance for the show and they took the young failure with them, Draco Malfoy. He had failed to follow the Dark Lord's orders, He had failed as his father had before him and now they were all at risk, he had also bagan to see a light at the end of the tunnel, he had failed to kill Professor Dumbledore and he had succeeded in finding his long lost conscience and the part of his soul that wanted to escape the Dark Lord's clutches and fight for the winning side, just once.

Hermione was safe for now, with the Order, Harry had found that the locket he had found with Dumbledore was a fake, together they were searching for clues to find a real Horcrux, then a way to destroy it of course. That would not be safe.

Hogwart's was now in utter turmoil, her defences had been breached, her greatest protector vanquished inside her walls and her future in peril. McGonagall was now acting headmaster, along with help from the order determined that students would stay on at Hogwart's for Dumbledore's funeral.

* * *

It was just a month later that Hermione was faced with real danger again. Lyssa had to step in for her own piece of mind rushing to Little Whinging, which she now referred to as the Battleground of the Seven Potter's. The plan was simple, use Polyjuice to create Potter doppelgängers and then get to the safe house in this case the burrow. The only problem was, Lyssa had been called in to attend this attempt, not to save Potter but rather make an attempt on his life, she knew the risks, she knew that the ambush was going to happen and there was no way for her to warn Hermione so she did what she thought was best.

She donned her death eater garb and followed the rest of her allies into the air, there she took part in said ambush managing to dispose of several death eaters, she was dressed as one of them of course so it was quite simple really, none of them suspected her when she was in close enough range to send deathly blows, by then it was too late. Without Lyssa's intervention, Potter wouldn't be alive today, but none of them would ever know that because she had to go back with her people and pretend to mourn their loss, the men and women she had effectively killed. The only reason Lyssa was not discovered was due to Sev. He had the same idea as her, lay low and play nice then strike at the real enemy when they aren't looking, sadly Mad-eye Moody was still lost, apparently an own was killed and one of the Potter's had been seriously injured by Snape's misfired Sectumsempra that was meant for a death eaters arm, the curse took the boy in the head, Lys prayed for his recovery, he could have been Hermione. She had to know.

That night Lyssa did a foolish thing, she risked her over, her own stupid head to check on her sister, she had to know that she was alright, she had to know what the Order's next move was, she needed hope to carry on her futile path. She waited until she was sure she would not be spotted to make her way to the Weasley's, she took a rare healing potion just in case, she could help the poor sufferer of Snape's curse, and her broom so she could slip out and not bring too much attention, at least then if she was spotted she would have a weak excuse something along the lines of 'needing some air' should do, they weren't known for their brains, death eaters, they followed orders out of fear and desperation to keep their pitifully cowardly hearts beating.

Outside of the residence she removed her cloak, underneath were her normal muggle clothes along with her boots, they always reminded her of Hermione, she didn't know that they would soon come into play at saving her life. She went to the door and did what any sane person would do on any normal day, she knocked. In seconds she was on the wooden floor inside the house with several wands pointed at her and one sticking painfully into the back of her neck, she was held to the ground by a heavy foot pressed to the small of her back. Not the dignified entry she had wished for but at least she felt better knowng Hermione had this protective network about her, after a few seconds of stunned silence all she could come up with was...

"Ow."

"Who are you ?" A familiar voice growled.

"Hey Billy," She flailed her arm in a waving motion across the floor directed at the guy with his boot in her spine, "Its Alyssa." Silence, she had a way of creating that it seemed, "How've ya been mate ?" Her voice sounded gruff as the pressure on her back increased.

"Lyssa's dead." He stated.

"No I ain't !" She corrected, "Who told you that ?"

"Malfoy."

"Ah... and you're still up for trusting that guy ?" No reply, "I take it he claimed that he was the one to kill me ?"

"Yes." He admitted, "Why are you here ?"

"I saw someone injured pretty bad ..." She squealed a little as she was yanked onto her ass by a hand in her hair, Bill Weasley stared into her eyes intently.

"You were there ?"

"Yes."

"You're a death eater ?"

"Of sorts." The slap echoed throughout the house, Molly's slap, Lyssa's head was forced to the side by the high speed collision.

"My son ! My little boy ! You bastards almost killed him tonight ! And my Arthur ! You hurt him good didn't you !" She wailed about to rain another slap down on her when Hermione rushed into the room after hearing the commotion, shoved Molly out of the way and dragged Bills hand from her hair in one motion. She slapped her then too, knowing instantly that this was no imposter, she'd know those god damned shoes anywhere, on the other side of her face and not as roughly, more playful conveying all of her thoughts on one action, she was pissed that she hadn't called, but only cause she loves her so much,as she launched herself into lyssa's arms crying into her shoulder.

"Its okay H, We're okay babe." She cooed and added, "You got quite the arm there Moll." The poor woman looked ashamed, she'd probably worked it out by now, there was no other reason for Lyssa to be there, she had known the girl a few years and thought hr trustworthy but the events of the days were starting to weigh on the mind, Lyssa put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she was forgiven, honestly Lys thought she deserved that.

The witnesses were dumbfounded. A meeting was quickly set up everybody ushered around a table to hear the explanation, maybe she would have new information, Hermione wouldn't release her hand, as if she was afraid that she would disappear. Some members had requested or rather ordered an armed guard be put on Lys for the remainder of her visit, which could be a while seeing as if they found her unworthy they would just kill her now and be done with it, Bill took the post with a silent promise that they would talk later.

Lys started answering questions before they even bothered to ask, she wanted the judging and malicious looks directed elsewhere as soon as possible.

"If Moody were here this would be easier, he knew about my work... I took a position as a death eater so that I could act as a spy, primarily for Albus."

"A lot of good that did him !" She couldn't see where the interruption had come from, Hermione's grip tightened it must have been somebody close to her.

"Ron I presume." She didn't wait for a reply, "I told Dumbledore everything I knew at the time, even my knowledge of the Dark Lord's chosen assassin, in the end it was not he who carried out the act as Albus had already believed, or I am inclined to think that he did... I believe that the Professor knew what was coming fot him and not so much... accepted his fate, but decided that it it would serve a greater purpose than if he had survived."

Lupin entered, thank the Gods. He looked straight at her his gaze full of affection and declared "She's one of us !' "Now bugger off so I can get her a stiff drink" added his wife. Tonks made her way around the table to embrace Lyssa, like old friends then Lupin did the same, before people could leave the room lyssa felt the need to add a few words.

"I won't be staying long I can assure you of that there is work for me to do, but I may have some clues to help you on your Horcrux hunt Mr Potter, and I also know that the Dark lord has based himself at Malfoy Manor if it helps any. Molly, take this love..." She tried to hand her the potion from in her pocket, "I expect it was one of yours hit with the curse ?" Molly nodded and pointed into the settee room, he's on the couch and i'll bet he wants to talk to you anyways she smiled a little. Hermione now had Lyssa's hand in a death grip, she had since she had announced that she would not be staying. Tonks went to get some much needed alcohol and Remus followed her, eventually it was just Hermione and Lyssa.

"So you know the Weasley's then ?" Hermione was emotionless in that moment

"I went to school with them H, I know I maybe should have told you but I sorta dated one to."

"Bill ? Or George ?..."

"None of the above."

"Ah." Lyssa nudged her in the arm,

"Using my lines sis ?" she smiled Hermione just broke down again.

"It was so horrible Lys, not hearing from you in so long and mum and ... and daddy ..." Her words eventually were swallowed by her tears.

"You had to do it honey, to keep them safe, they had to forget and one day we'll make it better, promise."

"But what if ... what if ..."

"That will not happen, I'm gonna be here for you as long as you need me, and you are always gonna be just fine, I've been watching you the whole time even when you were missing out some pretty important details in your letters." She joked.

"Well you havent been so honest either !" Hermione feebly accused in between sobs.

"I never ever lied to you." She looked into her eyes then, holding her tear streaked face between her palms and noting that she only had about 3 inches on her sister now, "God you grew up baby !" She playfully nudged her nose as she wiped her tears away, "You got so beautiful, and you got so strong." she was close to tears now to, "You're gonna get through this H." She lead them through into the lounge where George was lay splayed across the small couch, much too long for it, with a smile she looked at Hermione, "I never could ever lie to you, did you never notice the absence of detail in my ethers, I thought you would have got some of the clues ! You underestimate my babe I'm smarter than I look." She winked, "I just withheld a bit of info for the time being."

"So you're not gonna tell me everything now then ?"

"No, I'm not that easy either."

"Now you're lying." George groaned from his spot, eyes still closed.

"If you weren't bleeding from a hole to the head right now Weasley I would give you one ! And don't be rude in front of my sister you bloody bastard !" He just smirked. "How you feelin ?'"

"Like my brains hanging out of my ear."

"Hate to break it to you mate, but the poor tiny little, minuscule thing you call a brain, actually sorta is. Well hanging outta the hole where your ear used to be anyway." She said lowering to her haunches next to him. "H why dont you go get some water and towels for I can clean this bad boy up ? Some alcohol would be good if you have it and get someone to boil some water and stick a needle in it Molly'll know what to do with that ask her yeah ?" Hermione nodded, she didn't want to leave her sister alone for one second, sensing her hesitation she added, "Don't worry girl, I'll be here for a coupla days if you want me."

"Is that not dangerous for you ?"

"I can handle it babesy, now go on before he loses more ... um ... well loses more face I guess."

"Thanks a lot !' George grumbled as Hermione sped off.

"Why has nobody at least tried to fix you up ?" Lyssa pulled a chair next to him and started rolling up her sleeves before tying her hair back.

"Maybe they knew that the nurse angel would show her face." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Smooth Georgie boy ! Real smooth." She laughed out.

"You gotta be nicer to me, I'm injured !"

"Speaking of, you will not ever speak about my less than pretty actions at school ! Got me G ? For God's sake she doesn't even know what house I was in or the fact I dated Charlie so keep quiet."

"Shall I also keep quiet about Shane and Jason and ..." She clasped a hand over his mouth.

"I do what I have to do to do my job ! Come on now Georgie."

"You do who you have to you mean," he cracked open an eye and tooled at her face seeing the guilt display itself, she could never school her emotions around these people !

"I don't screw them."

"How far would you go ?"

"I never screwed any of them."

"Did you love him then ?" This time she was silent, "I know the answer I just wanted to know if you were still lying to yourself, after all this time."

"You were a baby back then ! Come on you were what a first year when I met you ?" He nodded, "By the way you grew into yourself nicely." She winked.

Smiling he replied, "And there it is ! Your weapon of choice, your all sex appeal no bite... well lots of bite too actually." He looked up at her knowingly and as Hermione and his mum entered the room with all of her tools and she scrubbed her hands in the antiseptic bucket provided he decided to listen to her for once and changed the subject, playing right into her ball field. "You should have been a nurse." She looked at him, "I feel better already." His eyes skimmed her shape shamelessly and she smacked his arm playfully.

"I remember the days you thought girls were icky." She laughed, "What happened to the kid that used to carry my stuff and hide my booze ?"

"I'd still do that ! And we both know you had us hide worse things than booze..." He looked at his mum, "Pranks..." He came up with, she left them then. "Anyway," George continued for Hermione's benefit, "I didn't think you were icky by any means _Ally_." She visibly flinched at the name as she was untying the bandages from his sweaty forehead, "I carried your stuff so I could drop it, then check out my brothers girl while she picked them up, he couldn't blame me then, he knew how impossible it was not to look." Hermione was shocked.

"Erm..."

"Sorry Hermione, he still doesn't know when to shut up !"

"What its true !" He defended, "I was attracted to the older dangerous girl like she was attracted to the older dangerous guy that sadly liked her to, Charlie was always a dick like that, but you'd know all about his dick right ?" Hermione was beetroot, Lyssa was slightly livid, she'd picked up on his subtle digs that were scattered through his teasing.

"Well at least I never tried to spy on the guy I liked in the shower !"

"You knew about that ?"

"Obviously !"

"Well you wouldn't have to ! you shared enough of them."

"Goddamn it George !"

"Wait ... Charlie ?" Hermione interpted shocked, that was a surprise, well if you were gonna choose a Weasley he wasn't the worst option by any stretch.

George quickly changed the subject knowing it could turn painful, "Maybe you shouldn't have been a nurse ... all of the little pinches and slaps you tried to shut me up with have added up to form a pretty bad issue over there." The two laughed then, there was nothing else for it. Hermione was a little weirded out, the must have know each other very well to get over a seemingly heated argument so quickly, she noticed something else then...

"And apparently its also added up to form a pretty bad issue down there."

It was Lyssa's turn to turn red she added "So you like pain then George ?"

"You two are a great pair you know that, sorry ... I didn't really notice my situation, it must be from images of you in the shower, you're still number 3 in the wank bank, and back then you weren't even as fit." They all laughed then and when they composed themselves, Hermione watched her sister skilfully clean and knit together George's face, she had no idea that Lyssa could do anything like that.

"Surprised huh ?" Her sister read her expression, "I was gonna be a doctor but then life got in the way, I was offered a job that appealed to my other skill sets, ones that include less blood and pain on the good days so I went with that, doesn't seem to have been good reasoning now though right ?" She stood cleaned her hands and left Hermione who seemed to need some time to work out her thoughts, probably figure out the questions she most wanted answered as usual, to watch George for a while so she could freshen up and eat, that drink with Tonks was seeming more and more appealing, she'd not seen that old friend in too long either, never mind Remus. The next few days would be emotional, but the days after that were sure to be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

The kitchen was bustling with life when Lyssa entered in search of something edible, first she was bombarded with questions about George's welfare which she answered, careful to cut out the parts that held too much information about her teenage activities and just basically replacing that whole section with "Yeah, he's fine ! Not stopped going on about his ... Appetite." She decided on that because it wasn't totally a lie, she just hoped that he wouldn't say too much to Hermione but it wouldn't matter if she stopped him now, her little sister would just wait and get her answers later, she had a way of squeezing them out of you and leaving you unaware that you've just released a huge secret until it was too late, the information was out. Lyssa felt more deceitful because of Hermione's talent, she avoided pretty mush all personal subjects and that was just sad, Hermione didn't even know why her mum bothered to track them down and agreed to leave her daughter with practical strangers, not that the old snake cared much for her half-blood child, the others came first, hermione didn't even know about them, better late than never, Lys had no option but to disclose all and soon before her ugly past reared its head to introduce itself prematurely scarpering her plans and ruining her only decent friendships.

"Fancy that drink ?" Tonks interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh Gods yes !" She smiled and was settled at a table watching the tumbler infront of her fill up with 1,2,3,4 ... She couldn't actually discern how many fingers, she looked at her childhood accomplice, "Dora ... never thought I'd be the one telling you to slow down rainbow." She smirked as her friend shot her a glare.

"Will you ever stop calling me that ?" She elbowed her friend slightly, Lys just shook her head. " There's only one useable glass left so unless you wanna drink out of the bottle, we'll have to share the glass, no matter as long as we're drunk enough to reminisce without dying of shame."

"We need more alcohol stat !" Lyssa announced a little more loudly than necessary, lots of eyes were drawn towards them, Nymphadora Tonks as always went red, everywhere, cheeks blushed and hair crimson. "You seem a little flustered, want me to open a window ?"

"Stop it !" She whispered harshly before they exploded into a fit of giggles. "Right drink up !" And Lyssa really did, eventually the two were drinking out of the bottle and leaning on each other for support, soon it was like old times again, spread out around immobile George the whole group consisted of Tonks and Lyssa, Remus, Fred and Bill the only people missing were Charlie, some frenemies that they'd ditch eventually anyways and their dearly departed friends who they could never drink with again, Lys had more of those than the rest. The groups new additions were Hermione, Ginny the Weasley girl, Ron and Harry, they seemed to fit in rather well, it was an odd group from the get go

"... No no no no ! No, the very bestest part of dat year woz when Lyssa kicked Malfettes ass ! That woz legendreary !" Fred, who had appeared to be passed out announced, unmoving.

"Lergendary." Hermione corrected Fred who was all but gone into his very own world, even his words were falling from his mouth like drunks from a bar.

"Yeah ..." He trailed off falling asleep.

"Always was a lightweight." Tonks declared, her ability to still be drinking surprised Hermione profusely and the fact that Lyssa still looked great irked her to no end. "Or was that the other one ? Fred or George ? George or Fred ?" She asked moving her hands up and down as if evaluating her options.

"Both." The elder members chorused before breaking into peels of laughter. Then Tonks seemed to sober up for a second,

"It was pretty amazing though, what you did." Tonks leant into Lyssa and gave her a one armed hug.

"Who's de Malfette ?" Harry asked the question on Hermione's lips.

"You know Draco Malfoy ?" Lyssa asked, they nodded so she continued, "Well his cousin or something, she's from a lower branch of the family not even from money but still a huge bitch and a pain in my ass, and she hated me so eventually I snapped, she was horrible to a little Hufflepuff ..." Tonk's laughed at that, "and I can't stand bullies so I ... Shut her up."

"Why'd she hate you? House rivalry ?"

"No, they're cousins, they were both in the same house, we were all pretty much Gryffindor, cept Dora but Lyssa was Slytherin's smartest student, the Pureblood bitches hated that she was better and let's be honest here, more Slytherin than most when you wanna be !" How was it that no matter what one of the twins would always be conscious enough to ruin Alyssa's life ? Hermione stayed calm, she had no right to be angry Lyssa would explain soon she knew.

"So what was so amazing about it ?" Hermione decided to ask, smiling to ease the tension she could see in Lyssa's shoulders.

"I think this is Tonks' favourite story so I'll let her tell it." Was all Lyssa said, humour lacing her words.

"Yes !" Tonks jumped up into a sitting position knocking Lyssa onto her back sprawled across the floor. "Well it all started in my first year when Narcissa decided that she'd Calvario hex me, that makes all of your hair fall out, because she didn't like me, she's my auntie you know." She looked around to make sure that everybody was still listening to her, "Then as it was about to hit me this shielding charm comes out of nowhere !" She raised her arms to emphasise, 'Then Cissa started to scream wildly like. She went to storm off because somebody had Colloshoo'd her to the spot you know the stick fast hex." Tonks once again broke down into uncontrollable laugher, "She was stuck there fore hours..." She managed to add in between laughter. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought, her sister wasn't like the Slytherin's that she was used to at least. Bill was about to take over for her then but Hermione interrupted,

"So you were all at school together then ?" Lyssa too the initiative this time,

"I was in the year under Charlie, There's two years between Charl and you right ?" She nudged Bill with her foot, he nodded, she continued, "Tonks was in my year and theres 8 years between the twins and Bill so they were only just there for a year with Charlie, I on the other hand had to deal with and take care of them for three."

"And Percy ?" It was Ron who asked, every older member of the group once again in unison groaned. "Oh." Ron supplied.

"Anyway ! On with the story !" Tonks was up again, "I was shocked looking about not really knowing that I'd almost lost my hair, it came out of nowhere when I saw this girl walk calmly from one shadowy corner." She quietened so everyone leaned in to hear, "She walked slowly up to the balling girl and _accidentally_ stood on the end of her wand as she went past, it splintered all the way down and she just kept on walking not even looking down... then bam !" She shouted everybody jumped, enraged the girl on the floor picked up her wand and manoeuvred herself round sending a spell at her, I didn't even recognise it but the girl just reflected it back and Malfette hit the ground ! Stone cold passed out !" She enthusiastically nodded. So Lyssa could do wandless magic ? Hermione was more curious now, Lys was watching her closely and knew she had questions so she carried on the story.

"That night we were sorted into houses, sadly I was put into Slytherin with Malfette and the rest of her ... friends, some of whom were family but they were never going to get on with me anyways, Slytherins don't like halfblooded bastards. I watched the girl I'd helped get put into Hufflepuff and decided after listening to Malfette's plans that I would just have to befriend her and make sure that none of the plotting went ahead so I did later that week, I then got into a huge row with a boy that used to be a good friend because apparently I should have been trying to make it up to the people in my house if I wanted to keep my head but I ignored him, Bill was one that battered the kid for trying to make me do as he said." Everybody looked to Bill who added,

"Manhandling women is't acceptable, anyway it was worth it." He smiled to Lys and his girlfriend looked livid, he hadn't noticed, luckily Lys had.

"You were always one of the good ones." She winked at him, Fleur looked as if she was close to aneurism, "But I think we all know that I preferred somebody else _much preferred_ actually." She smiled wider and Bill smirked,

"You spoke to him lately ?" She shook her head.

"No, not in a few years, he moved country to avoid me for gods sake." She looked happy and joking but her eyes held a little remorse, "Anyway, Bill and me got talking after that about how he thought I was more Gryffindor after what I did for the Hufflepuff who at that moment decided to show herself to apologise and thank me, the three of us ended up sitting and having dinner together, all we were missing was a Ravenclaw, safe to say we got some pretty strange looks.

Tonks was up again, "Yeah but it worked !" She projected loudly falling back into Lyssa, "Then we met Charlie when he came to speak to Bill and Lyssa got all gooey and smitten." A hard thing to picture. Remus then started to speak,

"Just like you over me sweetie !"

"Nope !" She retorted, "Charlie and Lyssa were different, you should have seen them kick ass together !" Remus looked a little wounded and Lyssa took the opportunity to tell him that he should get Tonks off to bed, immediately, he agreed but Tonk's didn't. "Sorry I'll be good." She said to both of them, "Why do you always treat me like a baby ? Lyssa's the same age." She pouted.

"Yeah but I can handle my liquor better babe." Lys joked.

"You couldnt always !" Tonks replied gleefully "Wanna her about that story Hermione ?" Lyssa clamped a hand over her friends mouth and shot Bill a warning glance, he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"We made a pact and we shall stick to it !" She declared to them. George didn't even stir before he began,

"I didn't, Lyssa got so drunk once that she made out with the new teacher who was ..." He was cut off by three hands. "Sorry." He murmured but then Fred started,

"That wasn't Lys it was Tonks dumbass."

"What ?" It was Lupin who spoke.

"I can't say, they'll hit me."

"Sweetheart ? Care to explain ?'

"No."

"Sweetie, how can I blame you for a childhood mistake ?" The three had moved away from George giving him ample opportunity to say,

"If you can call sexually assaulting Severus Snape a childhood mistake." The room was silent for a while before everybody began to laugh including Lupin who pulled Tonks into his lap.

"Wow, now I know why you didn't tell me." Hermione couldn't breathe she was laughing that hard.

"Well whatever Lyssa did couldn't have been that bad ?" She managed to say.

"Oh trust me sis, I have done some stupid shit but I dont think its possible to do worse than that." She laughed again, Tonks was once again completely beetroot.

"Well there was that one time ..."

"George !" the group called in unison.

"I have enough stories about you to so shut it !" Bill warned giggling like a child.

Later the next morning after most people had meandered off to bed it was just Hermione, Lys and Bill left downstairs with sleeping George they'd moved outside under the stars so not to disturb anybody, Hermione asked if they wanted her to leave so they could speak alone and they agreed it would be best, Hermione just told Lys that she was in Charlie's room, she already knew where that was embarrassingly for the younger sibling,

"Ive got her Hermione." Bill promised, she didn't really know this brother, only spoke to him on a couple of occasions, in fact tonight was the only time they had ever spent so long together, but hermione knew Charlie even less, they'd only met briefly when Arthur was bedridden and they hadn't spoken, it wasn't the time. She just nodded and went up to her room. Once she was gone Bill and Lyssa sat down on the dusty porch taking in the heavenly sound of silence.

"Sooo..." She began giving him the affirmative.

"Has it really been years ?"

"Since I saw him ?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Christ..." She laughed at that, it was short and her heart wasn't in it, "It's obvious in everything you do, even your bloody laugh."

"Care to explain what ?"

"You miss him Lys, he misses you." She shook her head slightly.

"It wouldn't matter, he could never forgive me."

"Forgive you ? I dont see much to forgive."

"I put my job first, I should have followed him to Romania but I stayed and I risked my life to find information, he would have blamed himself if anything had happened and I can't forgive myself for putting him through that." He pulled her so she was leant on his shoulder, she didn't let herself cry like she wanted to.

"You two know its just your damn stubbornness though dont you ? The real problem."

"Yeah." She all but whispered, the rest of the conversation was Order business and the work the Lys had managed to do, unpleasant business before Bill took Lyssa up to Charlie's room, and offered to swap if she didn't want to stay in there.

"Your joking right ? I already have enough enemies I don't need your girl to hate me any more than she does, moody Frenchman !" She smirked, "You really like this one Bill ?" She asked more seriously, he nodded,

"I love her as much as you loved Charlie." She sighed,

"We might not have long left to do the things we want Bill, You should marry that girl while you have the chance, then you have her no matter what." She hugged him and put her hand on the doorknob, before she opened it she looked back over her shoulder, "You have no idea how much I wish I had done that, you know, what you said before about how I used to feel ? Well you never stop feeling that way babe, don't lose her." Then she disappeared into the dark room and closed the door leaving him to his thoughts. Lyssa was surprised to feel a large solid body barreling into her from the dark, she poised her wand ready to strike, it was hermione that used a lumps charm to reveal Ron.

"Sorry." He mumbled on his way out.

"Everything okay ?" Lyssa noticed that Hermione looked quite upset.

"Not really... I never told him that I had a sister, or that she was in Slytherin never mind a suspected death eater. Oh wait, I didn't know that either." She shot Lyssa an angry look then slumped back into the bed, as Lyssa laid down next to her, she stretched and turned. "You took a while, anything you wanna talk about ?"

"Not really, you learnt enough about me today... you wanna ask anything?"

"Not really, I learnt enough about you today." Hermione teased and Lyssa looked at her casting a Lumos charm, "It's a lot to digest."

Lyssa changed the subject with a yawn, "The last time I was tipsy in this room was a hell of a lot more fun."

"Too much information." Lyssa grinned.

"Go on I know you must wanna know a couple of things and im gonna have a killer headache tomorrow, after that you know that I'll have to be off, I only planned to stay a few minutes but... You grew up so much H." With a sad smile she added, "I cant believe I missed you getting so beautiful baby girl, I ..." She trailed off and Hermione reached out to grasp her free hand.

"Where've you been Lys ?"

"Everywhere."

"Will you fill me in one day ?"

"Maybe, all you really need to know right now is that I've been spying since my last year at Hogwarts, I've had enough family connections to not get killed in the pureblood society but believe me when I say that it won't be long until I have to pull out, then I'll be able to tell you, then you can't follow me."

"It's really dangerous isn't it ? Thats why you have to pull out ?"

"I'm not getting that mark on my arm Hermione, thats why I've got to pull out, it's miracle they havent forced it on me yet, they sure as hell dont trust me. Well most of them anyway there are a couple of good guys left in this world."

"Good death eaters ?" Hermione looked doubtful,

"They call themselves defectors, they aren't believers in the regime but they all have their resins for staying, some have the mark, they have no choice, a couple stay for love or family, I guess they have no choice either."

"Spies ? Like you ?"

"No, children that were born of the wrong parents mostly, hell I guess they are kinda like me."

"So do they know you ?"

"A couple, mostly I know them. One is very much aware that I have been watching the lot of them, he knows about me and I trust that he wouldn't hand me over to spare his own neck."

"Oh, I wondering, but I never wanted to ask, I didn't know how ..."

"My mum ?"

"Well yeah, what happened to her, where is she now I mean ?"

"She was killed a 2 years after I met you, I never knew about that until recently, we were never close she let the servants bring me up, never even bothered with a nanny, I was the bastard child that ruined her reputation."

"Shit, this is all so complicated." Lyssa laughed and then reprimanded her for swearing claiming she was too sweet to be saying such things, then Hermione laughed, "You don't know me as well as you used to..."

"Dont you dare say that H ! I've been watching you every step of the way and I know that you won't let that change you if you have half the brain that you claim to."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Do you love Charlie ?"

"Why is everybody asking me that today ?"

"Why is that the only one of my questions you completely refuse to answer ?" She crossed her arms taking her hand from Lyssa and staring into her eyes challengingly, "There's nothing stopping you answering that question."

"Wrong, my heads telling me not to answer that question.'

"What's your heart saying ?"

"You know you don't look as threatening as your trying to in that pose while lay down, your hairs all about you and you look just like you used to right now, I can't take you seriously I just want to hug you. Also that was the cheesiest line ever which I will not dignify with a response."

"Lyssa come on."

"You know, you never even knew us together, have you even met the infuriating bastard ?"

"Lyssa..." She tapped her fingers waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to sleep."

"And I'm waiting ."

"I wonder what for."

"Just say it, you'll feel better."

"You should know that I will never say it to you, I never said it to him and it wouldn't be right ti say it now, I'm not even positive myself for gods sake why does everybody think that they know me more than I do ?"

"You never said it... oh... in that case you better not, you've been waiting long enough to say it to the right guy."

"It's not like that..."

"Really."

"Goodnight Hermione," She slumped back and twisted her hair out of the way with her wand, "I love you..." She cooed leaning over her and leaving a wet kiss on the end of her nose.

"One more question ?"

"That counts." Lyssa did sound tired.

"Do you put your hair up with your wand so its always closer to hand ? Its a different idea ..." She was cut off

"No, I do it cause I dont have a bobble." She said lamely

"Night sis, love ya." Hermione yawned and lay down within touching distance of her sibling.

"Night sis, love ya more.

* * *

 **Lame ending I know but I didn't know how else to express the sisterly love, thats also an awful choice of words but its late and I'm tired, any comments or reviews are well appreciated I promise I read them all good or bad, thanks again for reading next chapter should be up next week, same time as this one, I am attempting regular updates but I'm impatient and also a slow writer so I messed up my timings a bit sorry xx**


End file.
